And She Was Found
by Jenna Pan
Summary: There is one tale that has not been heard. A tale that has never been told. The tale of the true first lost girl. Jane was not the first. Why did Peter Pan lie? Well that's why this tale is being told. A tale of adventure, forbidden romance, and danger.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you like the first chapter! Leave reviews?**

* * *

_We all know the story of Peter Pan. The boy who never grew old. _

_We know of the adventures with Wendy, John, and Michael Darling in Never Land. _

_The great defeat of Captain James Hook. We even heard of Tinkerbell's banishment._

_ But there is one tale that we have not heard. A tale that has never been told. The tale of the true first lost girl. _

_Jane was not the first. _

_Why did Peter lie? Well that's why this tale is being told. _

_A tale of forbidden romance, near death experiences, and of course those three magical words _

_"Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust"_

* * *

This story starts in Bloomsbury, England. It's the late 1950s. The decade of Ice Cream Parlors and Poodle Skirts. We are brought to an old Victorian neighborhood where James and Scarlett Darling live with their daughters Bella and Susan Darling.

The Darling family is rumored to be a very well mannered family. Mr. Darling was a banker who knew the cost of anything, even a hug. Mrs. Darling was the loveliest woman in all of Bloomsbury. Susan the eldest daughter was a nun down at the local orphanage sharing stories of her own to the boys and girls.

Then there was Bella Darling, Bella unlike her family had a knack for trouble. She was known for her clever pranks, the pranks that put her in mischief and her family embarrassed. She my readers is the main character of this tale. For she is Bella Darling the very first Lost Girl.

* * *

"Mother where is my leather jacket?" Bella was rummaging throughout her whole room. Her favorite leather jacket was no where to be found. The jacket was not just some ordinary jacket it was her trademark. Bella wasn't Bella without her leather jacket or at least thats how Bella saw it. Mrs. Darling walked into the room watching her daughter with pure amusement written across her face.

"I don't know why you enjoy that jacket so much" Mrs. Darling exclaimed. "It's something scoundrels wear not young ladies." Bella stopped what she was doing and looked up at her mother. Her mother stood there hands on her hip but still a lovely site. Bella always thought she resembled her mom but she never thought shed be as "lady like" as her. Bella didn't believe in growing up and settling down. She believed in adventures and many of them. They may share the same dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes but their personalities quite differ. "The jacket may not be what young ladies wear but its who I am, what I stand for. I'm not ready to grow-up into a lady, I don't want to." Bella established this to her mother almost every minute of each passing day. As the same Mrs. Darling rolled her eyes and walked over to her daughter's bed picking up the unseen leather jacket and handing it to her oblivious daughter.

Bella's eyes grew wide with gratitude as she grabbed the jacket and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks mom" she exclaimed as she dashed out of her room and down the wooden steps. She was already late as it is. "Bye darling" Mr. Darling said when she ran past the kitchen where he sat eyes never leaving the morning paper. "Bye father". She stepped out of her Victorian house and into England's rickety streets. "Watch where your walking!" yelled an angered driver who sped past Bella nearly hitting her. Bella just laughed.

Every morning Bella would head out to the local Ice Cream Parlor where she would waitress til noon. She took up the job because she's saving for a motorbike, she'd never admit that to her family though knowing they would disapprove. They would go on about how it's not "lady like" and how "young ladies don't.." She really didn't want to listen to their refusals. Besides she was about twenty pounds away from the red beauty itself.

"Ah the sent of noisy customers and dirty dishes, don't you just enjoy it?" Vicky a red headed middle aged woman complained to Bella as soon as she walked through the parlor's doors. Vicky was one of the waitresses at Joe's Ice Cream Galore. Unique right? Or at least thats what Bella likes to see it as. The name not Vicky even though she is a unique one herself. Lanky yet tall and had a mouth that ran like an automobile's motor. "It's what I look forward to everyday" Bella chirped smiling up at Mrs. Vicky sarcasm dripping off of every word. But of course Vicky never catched on to Bella's little joke. Vicky flashed Bella a fake smile while turning back to her morning duties clearly annoyed.

Bella shrugged while walking to the back room. She greeted many workers she knew some customers as well. Even though her job wasn't "first-class" she still managed to have fun. Bella could always have fun, no matter what she was doing. Opening two heavy metal doors she inhaled the familiar scent of leather and cigarette smoke otherwise known as the back room. She shimmied off her jacket and flung it on the nearby couch standing tall she wore a smirk "hello boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sat down at a round poker table that stood still in the middle of the room, surrounding it was many aged gentlemen who wore expressions that showed absolute determination. They showed no emotion, not even a flinch, as Bella approached the gentlemen among the table. She wore her own expression as well, one of amusement and pure mischief. They all wore poker faces. The lamp above the table flickered as it lightly swayed back and forth. Tension was thick in the air.

"I call" Bella exclaimed five minutes after the game started laying down a king high flush. The guys at the tables eyes grew in surprise. Bella in response just leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms taking in the glory. The guys gruffed and threw down their cards on the table as Bella greedily dragged the chips in.

"Aw don't be poor losers guys" she teased. "I still don't get how somebody as young as you can be so mischievous" barked Johnny, not the nicest cook at the parlor. "I'm a girl of many surprises." Bella laughed looking proud. A smirk never leaving her face. Bella was well known at the parlor mostly for her poker skills or if not definitely the devious pranks she pulls. "Well we better get to work before boss catches us again" Carol another one of the cooks reasoned. Carol looked a lot like Vicky, maybe it was the fact that they were related or that they both were tall and lanky but the only difference was that Carol had a bald spot on the very top of his red haired head. Unlike Vicky, Carol was a joy to be around.

Bella enjoyed Carol's company a lot actually. She saw him as a little boy trapped in a grown ups body. That's why the two got along so well. Carol was her right hand man when it came to the things she'd pull in the parlor. He was her very first friend. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Carol's statement and filed out of the back room and onto their dull jobs none of them even the least bit excited. Bella stayed behind putting on her pink roller blades that had wheels that were whiter than snow.

Balancing herself she bladed over to the employee hangers and took off her apron that wore her name tag as well. Bella hated wearing the apron it made her feel old. She wore an agonized expression as she tied the apron around her waste. Using her trusty leather jacket as the finishing touch to her uniform. Her poodle skirt was nice and flowy and her hair was secured in a tight pony tail held by a signature pink scrunchy.

It would be proper to say that Bella went to work and waitressed every table orderly and polite but then Bella wouldn't be Bella. She being herself that is bladed her way past employees and dodging customers. People stared after her annoyed and angry. It was nothing new to the employees. She saw her job as an obstacle, a game. Her target? Table two. Elders would see her actions as foolish and childish, or at least thats what her parents always told her. Bella begs to differ.

"Hi what can I get you youngsters?" she greeted to a booth full of elderly women wearing big fur coats and purses overflown with knitting equipment. Bella could smell their ancient perfume radiating off of them. But she resisted the urge to hold her nose and smiled. "We would like four cups of your finest tea" spoke the lady who wore the white fur coat. She sounded like her nose was stuck high up in the air, looked like it too. Finest tea? Bella questioned to herself. The thing that confused her the most was that they didn't sell tea or at least she never delivered tea before. "How about coffee?" Bella replied brashly. "No tea would be good" said another lady who had a rather ugly hat that looked like it was fruit basket resting upon her head. Ignoring the comment made Bella asked "would you like that regular or decaf?" By now the elders were annoyed but kept their cool while Bella tried not to laugh. "I believe we said we would like some tea" exclaimed a rather large women of the four. Bella rolled her eyes and put on a false smile. Resting her shoulders she started scribbling on her notepad. "Decaf it is" she said turning around and blading to the kitchen.

She could feel their stares burning through her back and she couldn't help but to laugh once rolling through the kitchen doors. Her stomach growled when the scent of scrambled eggs hit her nose but she was too busy laughing up a storm to notice. You would think the cooks would look at Bella strangely but you see the cooks were so use to Bella's behavior that they thought nothing of it. "What would it be this time?" Asked Jim the head cook of the kitchen, he was a built man but his heart was bigger than his muscles. "Four decaf coffees" Bella stated once collecting herself back together. Jim gave her a stern look. "Is that what they really want?" He asked firmly.

Bella looked down and started twiddling her thumbs, she always did that when she was nervous "well" she dragged out. Carol started snickering in the corner while Jim gave Bella a disapproved look. Bella looked over at Carol and smiled. She couldn't help her knack for trouble. It was an urge she had to fulfill. Besides those elders were too easy.

Carol understood that, too bad he was the only one who did. Jim sighed as he toke off his apron and approached Bella. "At least tell me who it was this time." He spoke calmly and followed Bella as she opened the kitchen doors to show Jim witch table. "Right there, table two" she spoke pointing at the both that held the four angered women. Jim didn't say anything so Bella looked up at him. His face was about as red as a tomato and his eyes were bulging out of his head. Bella has never seen Jim so angry before in her life. "Jim is there something wrong?" she stuttered catching her breath.


End file.
